mithrilscrollfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Moragall Ravadore, Warlock/Guerreiro Meio-Orc
Moragall Ravadore é um meio-orc, Warlock 1/ Guerreiro 1, que trabalha como mercenário e guarda de caravanas em Baldur's Gate. História Moragall nasceu em Akanax, cidade-estado militarista na região de Chessenta, no sudeste de Faerun. É filho de um mercenário orc e uma mercadora meio-elfo, estuprada quando voltava para casa em uma noite em que o grupo de orcs e meio-orcs celebravam vitória contra um grupo rival da fronteira com Shaar. O sangue élfico da mãe fez com que seus traços fossem mais delicados e sua mente centrada, ao contrário do restante dos meio-orcs, mas ainda sim cresceu forte e corpulento. De pequeno sua mãe o ensinou a ler e também lhe contava historias fantásticas sobre a magia élfica, mas quando Moragall se tornou adolescente o militarismo da região e o contato com os outros meio-orcs falou mais alto; ele aprendeu a língua e o gosto por combate, e logo passou a se ocupar e ganhar dinheiro como competidor em brigas de ruas e em festivais marciais locais. Por vontade de ser incluído no grupo, fingia rebeldia e negava seu gosto por atividades intelectuais; queria provar aos demais que também era forte e valentão, e não apenas o garoto bonito que tinha "frescura" élfica no sangue. Meio-orcs se desenvolvem cedo, e quando era um adolescente jovem de 12 anos, já forte, começou a passar muito tempo fora de casa cercado de companhias violentas. Logo encontrou trabalho como guarda de caravanas, parte de um grupo pequeno de mercenários. Contudo, ainda nos primeiros meses de atividade, o grupo sofreu um ataque pesado de um bando de hobgoblins enquanto guardava um baú sendo levado ao distrito arcano de Luthcheq. Por medo, Moragall se afastou da batalha ao ser ferido de raspão no braço, apenas para retornar ao final e perceber que da batalha restara apenas um hobgoblin ferido tentando fugir com a carga. Moragall sentiu vergonha ao ver todos seus amigos mortos, e num rompante de raiva saltou sobre o hobgoblin e o matou após uma luta corporal. Ao final, quando finalmente se acalmou, Moragall viu que o baú que transportavam se abriu ao cair no chão, contendo vários livros e talismãs. Ele nunca foi um ladrão, mas a verdade era que tinha saudade de ler, coisa que nunca confessaria perto dos amigos e que não fazia desde que se afastou da casa de sua mãe. Pensando que o proprietário se importaria mais com as joias, resolveu pegar um livro pequeno para si e seguiu viagem sozinho para entregar a mercadoria. Em Luthcheq, entregou o baú ao destinatário, uma maga humana de nome Lilac Hallewell. Lilac era uma mulher muito bela, de cabelos longos e metalizados feito fios de cobre, aparentando cerca de 40 anos. Tinha o porte sério, sereno, mas levemente sedutor. Lilac prontamente percebeu que o jovem havia tomado seu livro, mas ficou intrigada por ele escolher o livro e não um talismã. Aquele meio-orc de rosto fino gostava de ler, apesar de ter tudo para ser apenas mais um soldado rude de Akanax. Lilac percebeu o conflito de personalidade em Moragall, o jovem sensível que precisava se fazer de forte e bruto para sobreviver entre os gladiadores de Chessenta, e viu nisso uma oportunidade. Ofereceu a ele um novo emprego agora que seu bando estava morto: ficaria morando com ela em Luthcheq, trabalhando como segurança. Enquanto isso, poderia ler o quanto quisesse em seu tempo livre, e se ele mostrasse talento ela poderia ensiná-lo um pouco da magia que ele conhecia das histórias que ouvia da sua mãe. Moragall morou com Lilac pelos anos seguintes, visitando Akanax periodicamente para ver sua mãe até que ela foi morta em um ataque ao mercado durante uma invasão de saqueadores. Revoltado, Moragall nunca mais pisou em Akanax, e passava seus dias em Luthcheq, estudando idiomas, história e arcana, e descarregava suas energias treinando combate junto à milícia da cidade. Com o tempo, já jovem adulto, conseguiu desenvolver técnica de combate suficiente para ser considerado um guerreiro. Ainda sim, ele sabia que seus músculos eram grandes, mas não eram eternos, e que ele iria envelhecer e ficar mais fraco com o passar dos anos. A única forma de seguir mais forte a cada ano era por meio do estudo da magia, a exemplo do que via em Lilac. Mais velho, Moragall passou a ser chamado vez ou outra à cama de Lilac, que tinha a vitalidade de uma adolescente e não envelhecera um único dia desde que Moragall a viu pela primeira vez. Nesta época Moragall já estava completamente seduzido por Lilac, e sentia por ela um misto de fascínio e desejo. Havia algo em Lilac que ele não conseguia identificar, uma aura poderosa, um tanto quanto divina, que por vezes era convidativa e irresistível, e outras vezes era intimidadora e intocável. Moragall queria aquilo para si, queria ter parte daquele poder, queria ser como Lilac - no fundo, queria aquilo tudo para estar para sempre junto dela. Quando Moragall tinha 23 anos, a morte do dragão Tchazzar representou o fim da tolerância aos magos em Luthcheq, e nem mesmo em seu distrito estariam seguros. Dia após dia magos eram hostilizados na cidade, casas incendiadas, e não demoraria até que a perseguição chegasse até eles. Lilac, contudo, não parecia preocupada. Dizia apenas que era um tempo de mudanças, como muitos que vieram antes, e que estava aguardando o momento certo de agir. Um dia, Moragall retornou da rua e encontrou a casa vazia. Mobilia, livros, tudo havia desaparecido, exceto Lilac, que o aguardava com uma expressão séria, emanando uma aura de imponência que fez com que Moragall ficasse com as pernas trêmulas e caísse no chão. - Se você deseja o poder, é hora de buscá-lo longe daqui. Agora, nosso pacto começa. Resta saber se você será capaz de concluí-lo. Assim que escutou Lilac dizer essas palavras, Moragall sentiu o peito arder enquanto uma runa surgia no lado esquerdo do tórax, queimada na pele como uma cicatriz. Ele fechou os olhos de dor enquanto a marca surgia em seu peito, e quando os abriu já estava sozinho, nenhum sinal de que Lilac estivera naquela casa. Moragall se viu sozinho numa terra de mercenários, mas sabia que a vida em Chessenta não era mais para ele. Havia estudado o suficiente para saber que na região em que morava valia a lei do braço mais forte, mas que no norte do mundo estavam os grandes centros de magia e conhecimento. As grandes bibliotecas, cidades élficas, ruínas antigas ainda cobertas por campos mágicos. Se havia uma forma de ficar novamente com Lilac e concluir o "pacto", esta forma certamente estaria na Costa da Espada. Tendo um novo objetivo de vida, Moragall procurou emprego como guarda de caravanas, seguindo-as até o centro comercial de Baldur's Gate, onde vive há pouco tempo trabalhando como mercenário ou guarda-costas. ------------------------------------------------- Background SAGE Personality Trait: Só conheci a vida reclusa ou a vida de combate. Não sei interagir bem socialmente fora de um contexto marcial. Ideal: '''O caminho para o poder e o auto-aprimoramento é o conhecimento. '''Bond: Preciso reencontrar minha mestre e entender qual é meu destino. Flaw: Meu sangue de orc e treinamento em combate fazem com que eu não recuse uma briga. Na mesma sintonia Do you play to win? b) Good play isn’t a win/lose kind of thing Player characters are: b) expected to work together; but major conflicts might erupt but you’ll patch them up given some time The GM’s role is: b) The GM preps a map with NPCs and/or monsters. The players have their characters travel anywhere they can reach on the map, according to their own goals. The players’ roles are… b) …to set goals for their characters, and pursue them proactively Doing the smartest thing for your character’s survival… b) …sometimes isn’t as important as other choices The GM’s role to the rules is… b) …ignore them when they conflict with what would be good for the story After many sessions of play, during one session, a player decides to have her character side with an enemy. This is… d) …only going to last until the other player characters find out and do something about it A fistfight breaks out in a bar! The details of where everything is – tables, chairs, where everyone is standing is something that… d) …isn’t really that important other than it makes for an interesting scene- pretty much anyone can come up with details. In order to really have fun with this game, the rulebook is something that… d) …everyone at least should know the basics of the rules. e) …everyone at least should know the genre the game pulls from f) …Only one person needs to really know the rules and it can be explained in 10 minutes or less to everyone else. This game runs best when the players take time to create characters that are… a) …built to face challenges using the mechanics and stats. c) …given strong motivations and an immediate problem or crisis e) …written with some knowledge, research or reading up on the game setting, real history or an actual culture Categoria:Personagens